


The Vampire Hunters

by Blake_Wolf



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Multi, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Wolf/pseuds/Blake_Wolf
Summary: A young girl get the shock of her life at age 5.





	The Vampire Hunters

**Author's Note:**

> This story is on my Wattpad @BlakeWolf56

July 10th 1856

On a hot summers day two young children ages 5 & 6 we running around the Zircon estate gardens. The girl from the noble Zircon family and the boy from the royal Von Faust family. Those were the good times, no arguing and family feuds. It was a peaceful time for the vampire hunter and vampire families.  
Then screams filled the court yard, the children stopped playing, the birds stopped chirping. Everything was going in slow motion the girl’s sibling were running towards her screaming at her to run. The boy’s father was there in a split second grabbing both me and him, he took us to a ‘safe place’. She didn’t know what was going on and neither did the Von Faust boy, they were scared and alone together in a secret garden. Something bad has happened she thought, that was her mother’s screams, when she realised this she took off, sprinting toward her family estate, her friend behind her. She was greeted by her brother and sister, they looked distraught. When they saw their baby sister their faces relaxed but only for a split second, her brother’s eyes darted towards young boy behind her. He stared to shout, her sister stopped him telling him it’s not his fault. The youngest Zircon child saw this as an opportunity. She slides past her sibling and towards the faint shouts and cries, as she got closer to the room her parents were in. The smell of blood was there, she heard her mother’s cries, she caught a glimpse of her father his eyes a deep blue; he’s mad. She hears her best friend’s family shouting. Being the curious young girl she is. The door opens. The sight would scar her for life. The adults look towards her, her eldest brother rushes to the door and takes her to her room. The girl didn’t realise that she was crying from shock. Her brother cradled her to sleep. That memory will never leave her, it will haunt her forever.  
Two body’s lifeless, one of them being the youngest Von Faust’s eldest brother and the other a small frail body covered in blood. Her baby sister just 6 months old. Dead in her mother’s arms, killed by a vampire. 

That day will haunt her forever. That day was when her life changed. That was the last time she would see the youngest Von Faust. That will be the day Sapphira will never forget.


End file.
